The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to receptacle assemblies, and more particularly to receptacle assemblies for pluggable modules.
Various types of fiber optic and copper based transceiver assemblies that permit communication between host equipment and external devices are known. These transceiver assemblies typically include a pluggable module that is received within a receptacle assembly, which includes a receptacle connector that pluggably connects to the pluggable module. The pluggable modules are constructed according to various standards for size and compatibility, for example the Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable (QSFP) module standard and the XFP standard.
The receptacle connectors of transceiver assemblies include a receptacle for pluggably connecting to the pluggable module. The receptacle receives a plug of the pluggable module therein. The plug may be the edge of a circuit board of the pluggable module or may be an extension of a straddle mount connector that is mounted to the edge of the circuit board of the pluggable module. As the plug of the circuit board is received within the receptacle, electrical contacts of the receptacle connector mate with electrical contacts of the plug to establish an electrical connection between the pluggable module and the receptacle connector.
As electrical and optical devices become smaller and the rate at which data signals propagate therethrough increases, electrical contacts of such devices become more densely grouped. For example, the distances between the centerlines of adjacent electrical contacts of the receptacle connector and between adjacent electrical contacts of the plug are becoming smaller and smaller to accommodate the smaller sizes and/or higher data rates. In some circumstances, the distances between the centerlines of adjacent electrical contacts has become small enough that tolerances of the contacts may combine, or buildup, to the extent that the contacts of the receptacle connector are misaligned with the corresponding contacts of the plug. Misalignment of the corresponding electrical contacts of the plug and the receptacle connector may cause an inadequate or no electrical connection therebetween. For example, when misaligned, the electrical contacts of the receptacle connector may engage dielectric material that extends between adjacent electrical contacts of the plug, and/or vice versa. Moreover, misalignment of the electrical contacts of the plug relative to the corresponding electrical contacts of the plug may cause the contacts of the receptacle connector to mate with the wrong contacts of the plug, for example which may result in an electrical short.
Misalignment of the electrical contacts of the receptacle connector and the corresponding electrical contacts of the plug can also be caused by sideways movement of the plug within the receptacle. For example, the receptacle may be provided with a greater length than the plug to facilitate insertion of the plug within the receptacle. More specifically, if the receptacle and the plug have the same length or the plug is longer than the receptacle, interference between the plug and ends of the receptacle may make it difficult to insert the plug into the receptacle. Accordingly, the plug may move, or float, sideways within the receptacle. The amount of sideways movement of the plug within the receptacle can be large enough to misalign the electrical contacts of the plug relative to the corresponding electrical contacts of the receptacle connector.